User blog:Inferno Pendragon/User Battles: Numbered System (plus general RP talks)
since I started this problem I should at least be offering some solutions (Deathwalker has done well in trying to improve it as well..) first of all I'll explain the most important question: Why Did You Suddenly Complain About The Current RP System? simply put: it was getting silly.. now as Misery has stated (rightly) I did not help matters with my own "godmoding" tendencies but over time I started to see something happening in the RP system that was inherently wrong: Overpowering of characters. Overpowering of characters happens when people (myself included) simply go a little *too* far in our efforts to be creative and/or awe-inspiring and create (please don't take this as an offence) monsters.. we create characters that are just plain silly: I used dragonball as an example because the show began fairly cool and whatnot but (in my humble opinion) quickly got destroyed because of its obsession with absurd power-levels, now I know some people love that kind of thing but I personally see that is more befitting of our "free-for-all" area of RP rather than the more structured "mainstream" User Battles, where people are trying to create stories. A story simply can not work if everyone in it has exceptionally insane power-levels, now some characters will be insanely powerful.. that's a given and there is nothing wrong with that: we're super-beings (at least in the RP universe) - the problem is almost everybody seems to wish to be on the "god" level of power. The "god club" should be limited and I know that many will see this as being stupid, as in "why should some characters be gods and not others?" - and without sounding too much like an ass my only response would be "because that's kind of what it is to be a god" - if everyone has godlike powers (or similiar) then nothing short of very silly adversaries are going to make a difference: I said it on Misery's page and I'll say it here: if we have everyone playing gods we'll be hurling planets at each other like beachballs soon enough and that's not really my idea of a fun RP.. Anyway on with the second question: What Can You Do About It? I think a good idea is a Numbered System (or equivelent) that allows us to monitor character powers more accurately - most RP games have stats of some sort and while we will never be as crazily complicated as Dungeons&Dragons (I hope) I think adding some sort of stat system could help out: The numbered system goes from 1 to 10 (with the "highest-scale" characters having 10+ which is basically "godlike") The stats can be as follows: Strength (how physically strong a character may be - 1 is absolutely puny while 10 is high-scale superhuman) Stamina (how well a character fairs in battle - 1 means they tire quickly 10 is almost (but not fully) untiring) Agility (agility determines how a character reacts in battle - 1 means they are slow to react 10 means this character is very hard to surprise without special tricks (such as magic etc) ) Speed (how fast a character may be - 1 means they are incredibly slow 10 is verging on high-scale superhuman) Durability (a characters resistance to non-specific damage) Will Power (a characters strength of will and/or general intelligence) Elemental Control (how effectively a character can control elemental forces (both real and imaginary) ) Elemental Resistance (how well a character resists elemental damage) Magic Control (how effectively a character can control magical phenomena) Magic Resistance (how well a character resists magical phenomena) Psychic Control (how effectively a character can control psychic forces) Psychic Resistance (how well a character resists psychic forces) I'll give an example for the now deceased Inferno (the original Inferno, before all his transformations) Inferno Pendragon (Unaltered State) Strength: 10 Stamina: 8 Agility : 7 Speed: 8 Durability: 9 Will Power: 10 Elemental Control: 10+ (note if your character has this "godlike" stat it should be limited and not apply to every stat) Elemental Resistance: 6 (10 against "Twilight" elements) Magic Control: 8 (10 when dealing with Draconic Magic) Magic Resistance: 6 (8 against Draconic Magic) Psychic Control: 8 Psychic Resistance: 8 as you can see Inferno was certainly not your "average" being with fairly high stats but this is simply an example: most characters probably won't have as many high numbers as this (unless they have good reasons). what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts